


Secrets Never Stay Hidden

by SpaceBearWolf



Series: Werewolves and Warlocks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, M/M, Nick Fury is a piece of shit, Not Canon Compliant, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Stephen Strange, Set during the Avengers, Steve Rogers is Not A Good Friend, Warlock Stephen Strange, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBearWolf/pseuds/SpaceBearWolf
Summary: Don’t get close to anyone. He’d told himself that every single day. But as Tony finds himself becoming more and more attracted to the mysterious Warlock, he fears his secret may be revealed.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Werewolves and Warlocks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941223
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Secrets Never Stay Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of New York has just ended, and Steve is being his usual, annoying self. But at least Stephen asks Tony out. Nothing can go wrong, right?

He stared out the window. The beating heart of America was now nothing but crumbling buildings and blood. Sure, they’d successfully captured Loki, but the destruction left behind was all he could think about. Of course, it couldn’t always be quick and easy, with everything the same as when the battle started, but he’d _hoped_ it wouldn’t be quite so bad. 

“Hey Tony!” There was a voice behind him.

He turned around. _Sigh_. It was Steve.

”We did a really good job today, don’t ya think?” He had a huge grin on his face and showed no sign of sarcasm.

”Half the city is gone, you call that _good?!_ ”

Tony couldn’t hide the shock. Many people had lost their lives, their homes, and Steve was acting like he’d won the lottery.

”Well, yeah. But we got Loki, so the plan worked!” Steve cheered. How could someone be so ignorant?

”But-“

Tony stopped himself. There was no point trying to argue. Steve would never see the consequences of his actions.

”Never mind.” He finished as he walked away. He couldn’t stand to be around Steve any longer.

~*~

When Tony reached his lab he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Steve was such a pain in the ass. All he wanted to do was go to bed. Though he decided to work on his latest suit, since his last one had been wrecked in the battle.

”You spend _way_ too much time doing that, you know.” 

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin as his sort-of boyfriend fell about laughing. He was angry, sure, but _god_ he loved to see him laugh.

”You _bastard._ You know I hate it when you scare me like that.” Tony used his best angry voice, trying to disguise the fact he was blushing.

”Face it. You love it when I come and visit.” Stephen Strange jumped of the counter he was sitting on and walked over to him.

They'd only been dating a few weeks, but Tony thought about him all the time. Of course he loved it when Stephen came over.

”You got me.” Tony raised his hands in surrender. “But I didn’t expect you to come so soon after the battle.”

”Well, I actually came to ask you something.” He admitted. “Do you want to go on a date tonight?”

”Yeah, of course Steph. But why did you have to be so dramatic? We’ve been on a lot of dates.” 

“Those were more casual, hanging out dates. I meant like a romantic date.” Was Stephen _blushing_?!

”Oh, I’d love to!” Tony had been wanting to ask Stephen for a while, but he’d always been to awkward.

”Ok, I’ll pick you up at 6 PM.” 

And with that he disappeared. 

Tony did a little happy dance, he was going on a date with _Stephen_! A romantic one! 

He suddenly stopped dancing. Oh no. It was _tonight,_ wasn’t it. The full moon was _tonight!_ Ah fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I don’t know why I suddenly thought I should make an ironstrange fic where Tony is a werewolf, but I did. Sooooo, hope you enjoyed! update soon. Bai!


End file.
